Her Stalker
by jaysenstarr
Summary: Ana has a stalker from her past, but someone she loves holds a secret that can shatter everything she has ever loved, including Christian, the two find they have more in common than they would ever thought possible. Explosive, edge of seat suspense. all characters belong to EL James, original plot and story belong to me all rights reserved, copyright laws enforced
1. prologue

"Mrs. Grey, you have a delivery"

"Okay, thank you"

I stand up from my desk and make my way to the receptionist up front, my assistant, Hannah, is on her lunch break. I round the corner to see beautiful yellow roses. Must be from Christian, but why yellow? He always sends white or red, this is a first. I smile as I take them back to my office, I grab the card and reach for my phone to send a message to my husband. I pause as I read the message on the card.

How beautiful you looked on the red carpet Ana Banana

Whoa, these aren't from Christian, he wouldn't ever call me "Ana Banana" he knows I hate that nickname. I wonder if, nah, he wouldn't, but just in case maybe I will call mom.


	2. chapter one

I pick up the phone to call my mom when my direct line rings. "Ana Grey"

"Ah, I was expecting Hannah, but you are just the person I wanted to talk to Mrs. Grey" I smile at my husband's greeting, "Hannah is out to lunch, how is your day going Mr. Grey?"

"It was going okay until I was informed that my wife recieved a massive boquet of yellow roses that I did not send, who do I need to send a thank you to?" I roll my eyes. Why did I think I would be able to get away with not telling Christian I got flowers at work? "You know Christian I do not know if I should be impressed or pissed. The flowers were unexpected and I do not appreciate the sufficating presence of your spies." he sighs and says "They are security, Ana, not spies."

"Security? So telling you that flowers were delivered to me is a form of security?" he then says "Can we talk about this later? Who are the flowers from, Ana" I am now angry. "NO, we are not discussing this later, as far as I am concerned this conversation is happening now, there will be changes around here beginning with new security that will not report my every move to you. I am a grown woman, Christian. I do not need you to know every little thing that happens around here."

"Just tell me who sent the flowers, Anastasia"

"I am done with this conversation, I am going back to work now. See you at home, Christian."

"Don't you hang up, Ana" I do and I know that I will have to endure his temper tantrum later, but right now I need to get a hold of my mom.

I don't have much time before Christian completely loses all self control and actually comes to my office when I start refusing his calls. Hannah should be back any minute now and I will gether to stall him as long as possible. I grab my cell phone and begin calling my mom when my phone begins to ring and I do not answer and Hannah walks in and answers quickly "Ana Grey's office" I hear her just outside my office door. I look at her and she looks at me nervously, I shake my head at her to tell her that I will not talk to him. I write the words 'Stall him' on a piece of paper and hold it up so that she can read it and then she gives me a thumbs up. "Oh no sir, she is on another call. I will let her know that you called Mr. Grey" she shortly hangs up and gives me a look that tells me that Christian is pissed. I mouth an apology to her with a frown on my face. I hate putting her in this situation, but I need to talk to my mom before I face off with Christian again.

"Mom, I am so glad I got a hold of you, listen I do not have a lot of time, but I just received a bouquet of yellow roses and the card didn't have a name but called me Ana Banana, do you think they could be from..." My mom gasps and says "Oh Anastasia, I would hope not, but you are pretty famous now days it could be, I don't know what the legal stipulations would be about him sending you flowers. I think the restraining order is only good in Texas. I am not sure, maybe have your father in law look into it." Carrick? Could I trust him to not get Christian involved in this? I do not want my husband committing any crimes to rid me of my past. I have to ask my mom to do me a favor. "Mom, I don't want Christian to know about this, but he knows I got the flowers. I am going to tell him that they are from you. Please do this for me." she pauses and says "Maybe you need Christian to know the truth. I will not out you if you choose to tell him the flowers are from me, but think about telling him. Okay?" I promise her I will when I see Hannah hanging up again. I silenced my office phone and I know I heard my extension ring at least two more times.

Once I hang up with mom the office is quiet with most of the employees out to lunch still. I look at Hannah and she gives me three messages, the first is from Christian, I take it rolling my eyes and the next is from an author and the next is from'Unknown caller' the message left was 'Hope you liked my flowers, will be seeing you soon.' Hannah asks "Is this why Mr. Grey is so upset?" I nod and say "More or less, its complicated. Listen do not tell him about this call okay? I am not having an affair, I just don't think he would be able to handle the truth." My hands begin to tremble at the thought of seeing that man again. I really hoped that it would be when pigs fly when I had to see him again. What does he want? He can not think that I would meet with him, not after what he put me through.

The office phone rings again and Hannah answers and then places the caller on hold. "It's your dad, Mr. Steele" I make my way back to my desk and pick up the line, "This is Ana" my dad's voice comes over the line and it is like a soothing balm. "Ana, your mom called me and she is quite upset and concerned, tell me exactly what happened" Before I can get too far into the events of the day I hear him before I see him. "Dad, I will have to call you back, my husband is making an entrance and I need to calm him down." I promise to call him as soon as work is done for the day and explain everything, "Okay, I love you too, bye"

"You hung up on me, Mrs. Grey." I roll my eyes and tell him "I did, I had work to do." he sees the flowers and I gesture for him to help himself to read the card." he reads the card and asks "So who are they from?" now is the moment for me to make a decision, Do I tell him the truth or lie to him?


	3. chapter two

Looking at my husband I then make the decision to come clean, I sigh and say "you tell me and we will both know" he furrows his brow and runs his hand across his chin.

"look, now is not the time to discuss this, but suffice it to say that I have an idea, but I am not for certain and I can't tell you more details on the matter."

"And why not?"

I roll my eyes.

"That's twice now that you have rolled your eyes at me since I have been here, my patience is wearing thin. I am your husband and I do not like you keeping something like this from me."

I try very hard to keep my eyes in the front and upright posistion and not roll them as I take a deep breath and mentally count to ten.

"Christian, I appreciate your patience, but if you could just give me some leeway here, allow me to investigate this, I promise I will fill you in on every little detail."

"Why can't I know before you investigate? I could take care of it for you"

I can't be mad at him for wanting to intervene, after all he did vow to keep me safe, he feels out of control and I need to assure him that I can handle this without his intervening, because given the slightest inkling of an idea of who these could be from my husband would stop at nothing to go off half cocked to Texas before even knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is the one that sent the flowers.

"Because I need to be sure of who this is before I send you and your team of muscles in to maim an innocent person. I promise to not confront anyone, but to just investigate from a safe distance and with help."

He sighs and places his hands on his hips, he doesn't like this at all and I am about to concede to him when he shocks me by asking me,

"How much time are you asking for?"

I can't believe he is even considering my offer. I shrug "Can you give me a week?"

His eyes go wide "No, Ana, thats too long, look I have a guy that can help."

I roll my eyes and say "Christian I need..."

He shakes his head and cuts me off,

"No, Ana just hear me out, I will compromise with you, I will give you twenty-four hours and if youcomeup short I will give you a week, but with myguy helping you before I get involved."

I consider his counter offer and decide it is better than him steam rolling and taking over my investigation and besides all he wouldreally do anyway is get his guy on it immediately, but I want todig deeper without his guy giving him the information that I am looking for. I really do not needmy husband to take someone out when he finds out the details that hemissedthe first time that he did a background check on me. Of course for my protection being a minor the records were sealed and Christian's guy didn't dig deep into my ex stepfather too deep to find anythingout of place. Iknow that I haven't really toldChristian too much about this part of mylife, but truth of the matter is I didn't want to talk about it, as far asI was concerned it was in the past and itserved no purpose to go aroundconjuring up old ghosts.

"Okay, deal,give me the number of your guy and allow me to get the information I require and at the end of the week you and I will sit down and have a conversation."

He smiles at me and then grabs my cell phone off my desk and types in a number and name into my contacts list.

"This man is on my payroll andcan get anything you need, nothing too bigto ask of him, Anafor your protection and his you must always call him and speak with him using your cell phone, do not call him from your office.Do you understand?"

I look at Christian andask "He doesn't do anything illegal, does he?"

He puts hisfinger to his lips to shushme andhe winks at me as he smirks and says "Nothing too outside of the law, mainly justsomehacking and getting someprivate information, like bank account numbers and birth records and such."

Understanding dawns on my face as I realize that this ishow he got all the information on me years ago before we were us and he considered me asone of his submissives. Yeah it was an invasion on my privacy I never reallyconsidered just how he got the information just assumed he hired a private detective, I didn't realize hekept one on the payrollwho could hack into servers and Godknows what. I narrow my eyes at him and ask him "Does your dad, the attorney, know about this illegal activity?"

He sighs and looks incredibly uncomfortable about my question, "Ana, I can't discussany details about this"

I then feel a bit offended by his not trusting me as if Iam going to run to the authorities and tell on him and possiblyhis father. I then take a different approach with him.

"Listen, I didn't want to tell you this,but I was thinking of asking your dad for some legal advice if my search gives fruitition, and Ionly ask so that I donot drag him into something that he would be surprised with knowing."

He nods in understanding,

"He can help you with anything legal and he won't be surprised with anything you comeat him with."

"Okay, Mr. Grey I will get to work and promise me that you won't go snooping and askingaround until I am ready to tell you."

He sighs and then agrees "I promise, Mrs. Grey as long as you promise not to do anything that will put you at risk"

I smile, "We got ourselves a deal."

He then smiles back as he narrows his eyes "Say it, Ana, Ineed to hear you say it."

I roll my eyes and giggle at the look on his face and then say

"Fine, I promise that I will not do anything that will put me at risk"

"Now was that so difficult?"

I shake my head and feel like I won a small victory with him. It went a lot better thenI thought it would. Now to get to buisness and to face my ghosts of the past.

He goes to leave my office then turns and says, "Oh and Ana?"

I look up at him. He is giving me his panty dropping smile,

"Four times you have rolled your eyes, I think that deserves some punishment"

He smirks and I decide to go for broke and add a fifth eye roll.

"Go back to work, Christian."

As he leaves, I smile knowing what is in store for me at home, no matter what is going on, Christian is insatiable.


	4. chapter three

I call the number that Christian gave me,

"Welch" the man's voice is gruff and sounds as if he could lay off the cigarettes.

"Yes, this is Ana Grey, Christian gave me this number"

he clears his throat, "Yes, ma'am Mrs. Grey, what can I do for you?"

I then say "I am not sure exactly what it is I am needing, but I need to make sure that this stays between you and I."

He is silent for a moment and says "Mrs. Grey, this is highly against protocal, Mr. Grey would..."

I then stop him and say "Mr. Welch, Christian is very much aware of my needs for your service and has promised to allow me to handle this situation without his interference, that is why he gave me your number"

He hesitates and states, "I see, will Mr. Grey confirm this?"

I am a bit irritated by this man, always answering to Christian, everyone works for him, my ever domineering control freak fifty.

"Mr. Welch your loyalty to my husband is commendable, but I fear thatyour loyalty would impede us from doingbuisness together, I need to be for sure that you will keep my matter private and will not inform my husband of anything that we discuss."

He huffs and mutters something about athis woman trying to get mekilled.

"Mrs. Grey, I am not comfortable going behind Mr. Grey'sback like this."

"Well thank you for your time, I will have to hire my own private investigator. Thank you for yourhonesty." I hang up and then sigh in defeat.

It takes him all of five minutes to call me back,

"Mrs. Grey I am sorry I doubted you,after speaking to your husband Iunderstandwhat i am to do.Now can you give me a name of who it is you want me to investigate? I promise I will be discreet and will not disclose any information to your husband."

I doubtthat this is true, knowing Christian he is saying what he thinks I want to hearand plotting behind my back and making itseem as if I am handling this on my own. What choice doI have? IfI do go with someone else Christian will find out what they know. I might as well cut out that middle man and just use Welch. I give him the name with the understanding that is the most crucial information to keep from my husband,

"I had a restrainingorder against him, but i am not sure if this is the same that sent me the flowers, but he is the firstto come to mind."

I can hear him typing on a keyboard in the background and he asks me

"Why did you get a restraining order against him?"

I don't want to disclose this, I do not want Christian to know the details.

"If you cando thiswithout that information, it would be great."

He then says "I will see what I can do, I will call you as soon as I have anything"

I then sigh in relief "Thank you, Mr. Welch"

"Mrs. Grey, you have a phone call on line two"

I pick up the phone and hit the button that is blinkingindicating a holding call.

"This is Ana Grey"

The voice on the other end of the line is disguised, "Hello, Anastasia, you look lovely today."

I gasp "Who is this? What do you want?"

The voice laughs and it sounds soevil

"What do I want? My dear Ana banana, that would be too easy, I can't just tell you what I want. I have to show you. give you clues, build up the suspense."

I then say "I don't have time for games. Tell me what you want or leave me alone."

I go to hang up and he says "Don't hang up, Anastasia, you will miss some very crucial information if you do. The first thing I want is to see you in person"

I shake my head

"No, not going to happen"

He chuckles again

"You were always one for going against anything I said."

I now know that this is who I think it is.

"It was worth a try, I must admit, Ana, I am impressed with the amount of security you surround yourself with, butjusthow confident are you in the securityat Seattle's most prestigious private school your children attend?"

Now I see red.

"You leave my children out of this, or so help me..."

He cuts me off "It's amazing what a mom would do for her child, just ask your own mom what she did for you."

He then hangs up. I don't even realize I am shaking until Hannah comes into my office.

"Ana? Are you okay? Should I call someone? You look sick."

I shake my head.

"I have to go, I need to leave right now"

I run out and Sawyer is standing close by.

"Mrs. Grey?" I point to the car.

"Lets go to the kid's school"

I command as he opens the door for me and I get in and pull out my phone and call Christian, he answers after two rings.

"Ana?"

I try to hide the panic in my voice.

"Christian, the children" I can hear him shift in his chair

"What about the children, Ana? Whats going on?"

I try to gather my thoughts and say what I need to say

"Heknows where thekids go to school, he wanted to meetwith me, and I told him no, and he asked me if I was confident in the security of the school"

Christian cuts me off

"Whoa, whoa, Ana, calm down, where are you?... Taylor lets go"

"To the school" he says answering Taylor and I tell him

"Sawyer and I are on our way there now"

"I will meet you there, now tell me baby, who is he? Do you know him?"

"I know who it is, it is Stephen Morton, my ex stepfather."


	5. chapter four

Christian and Taylor are already at the school by the time Sawyer and I arrive.

"They're safe, they're safe, come on let's take them home and we will figure it out from there."

Christian embraces me as tears flow down my face. Taylor was buckling Phoebe in her car seat when I climbed in the SUV from the other side, Christian takes the wheel as Taylor rides shotgun. I sit in the back seat with my children.

I have to call mom, I need to warn her. I want to call Ray as well, so much is going on for me to even focus. Too many thoughts are running through my head, I can't concentrate on what I need to do first.

Christian and Taylor are talking to Mr. Welch on the phone, his raspy voice can be heard over the car's speakers telling Christian that he will be in touch as soon as he has more information.

We make our way up our driveway, the security gate closing behind us, I turn and watch it close, making sure no one comes in behind us. Christian had extra security measures installed around our property just for extra measure.

We carry the children inside where Gail is doing laundry, she is a bit taken back by our early arrival home. Taylor makes his way over to her and gives her a chaste peck on the cheek and whispers to her. She resumes her chores while Christian pours both myself and him a glass of wine. I get the children settled in unpacking their back packs and giving them a snack. When Gail returns from putting the laundry away, she comes into the kitchen and asks if there was anything in particular we wanted for dinner, I had no preference, but Teddy says spaghetti and I decide to help Gail by dicing the vegetables that I will hide in the sauce.

Welch finally calls back a few hours later to say that he hasn't found anything on my ex step-father. Mom is on her way to Seattle after hearing that her ex husband has been threatening me. She didn't say a lot when I told her what all he had said to me, just that she needed to come to Seattle. Christian sent the jet out to pick her up. She called Ray so I wouldn't have to and he is driving overhimself. I help Gail get the guest roomsready for my parents, they both say it willbe great to spend some time with the children anyway. I want to keep them from hearing anything negative on the situation as much as possible.

"Have you thought about going to the police?"Mom asks over a cup of coffee.

"NO!"

Christian and I both say in unison, I look at Christian and he looks at me, unspoken words areclear between us.

"Mom, if we go to the police then it becomespublic record and the press islooking for anything on us, they have been sniffing around tryingto find something, and we sure don't want to give them a reason. We don't need photographers staking out the security gate trying to get a glimpse of what is going on with us. The children don't need that."

She nods in understanding, I can tell she is terrified. I know she had to get a restraining order against him for both of us when she finally decided to leave him, but she never quite told me why, I knew he had made vague threats against us both, of course just that he was off his rocker.He and I never really got along, I didn't like him trying to come in and play daddy when I first met him, always threatening to belt me for my smart mouth. I hated him and missed Ray, I was a daddy's girl, and although Ray wasn't my biological father, he was the only dad I knew. I was a teenager and Momdivorcing Ray and marrying Stephen didn't set well with me. I believed she was trying to ruin my life.Even after her divorce I stayed in Washington with Ray and allowed my mom to move on to husband number four without interference from me, I was convinced that I was ultimately the reason she andhusband number three didn't work out.

Ray has been rubbing my shoulders as I recount everything that has happened so far, We waited until the children were in bed asleep before we discussed anything about Stephen, I will not have my children privy to this situation,even if they are too young to understand, I just can't subject them towhatever this is, I don't knowwhat the hell this man wants.I was hoping mom could shed some more light onthe situation, but so far she has kept quiet. I know she iskeeping something from us. I just don't know why she won't divulge the secret sheis obviously keeping.

I try to ask her directly, "Mom, he said to ask you about what a mom will do to protect her children, what did he meanby that? What happened?"

Fear crosses her face.

"Ana, I think that maybe I should contact him and ask him what he wants, maybe he has seen you and Christian in the news and is wanting to use you to get to me."

I look at Christian and he nods his head, "Mom, he seemed to act as if you owed him something"

"I would be glad to pay him whatever if he thinks money is owed to him, did he lose a lot in the divorce settlement?" he asks my mom. She shrugs.

"Nothing, really, just me and Ana."

She continues, "I just wanted out, I didn't care to divide any assets or anything, I just wanted to walk away from him, and I did, I didn't think he would show up all these years later though. Maybe he just wants to get to me. I will talk to him"

"No, mama, it's too dangerous"

Ray joins the conversation disagreeing with mom. "Well I think that maybe he wants money because of the wealth, I mean he didn't contact Carla, just Ana, that has to mean that is what this about." Mom nods her head in agreement, but I see something in her eyes as she looks back towards me. She is still hiding something. She still hasn't told me anything about why they divorced or what she did to protect me, andanother question is rattling around in my brain, protect me from what exactly?"Christian notices it too, I can tell by looking at himand the way he is looking at my mom then back to me, I think he and I are thinking the exact same thing, I yawn and Christian takes that as a cue to call the meeting done for the night andthat we will discuss it later that we need to get some sleep. As soon as he closes the bedroom door I turn to him and I say "she is hiding something" and I look wide eyed at Christian as he says the exact same thing at the exact same time. It would be laughable if the subject wasn't so serious. No. nothing isfunny tonight, nothing is making me smile, even sex or the promise of sex doesn't make me happy, and to my surprise Christian doesn't try to persuade me either, and that is saying something. All I knew was first,I was too tired to think anymore about this tonight, secondly, I wanted nothing more than just to crawl into my husband's arms and allow him to cradle me,thirdly, someone bad enough to invoke a restrainingorder is back in my lifeharassing and making threats against me and my children and last is that I have a feeling that my momknows why, but isn't telling the whole story.


	6. chapter four (07-27 13:49:31)

Christian and Taylor are already at the school by the time Sawyer and I arrive.

"They're safe, they're safe, come on let's take them home and we will figure it out from there."

Christian says this as he embraces me, tears falling down my face. Taylor is buckling Phoebe in her car seat when I climb in the SUV from the other side, Christian takes the wheel as Taylor rides shotgun. I sit in the back seat with my children. Teddy in his booster on one side and Phoebe in her car seat.

I have to call mom, I need to warn her. I want to call Ray as well, so much is going on for me to even focus. Too many thoughts are running through my head, I can't concentrate on what I need to do first.

Christian and Taylor are talking to Mr. Welch on the phone, his raspy voice can be heard over the car's speakers telling Christian that he will be in touch as soon as he has more information.

We make our way up our driveway, the security gate closing behind us, I turn and watch it close, making sure no one comes in behind us. Christian had extra security measures installed around our property just for extra measure.

We carry the children inside where Gail is doing laundry, she is a bit taken back by our early arrival home. Taylor makes his way over to her and gives her a chaste peck on the cheek and whispers to her. She resumes her chores while Christian pours both myself and him a glass of wine. I get the children settled in unpacking their back packs and giving them a snack. When Gail returns from putting the laundry away, she comes into the kitchen and asks if there is anything in particular we wanted for dinner, I had no preference, but Teddy says spaghetti and I decide to help Gail by dicing the vegetables that I will hide in the sauce.

Welch finally calls back a few hours later to say that he hasn't found anything on my ex step-father. Mom is on her way to Seattle after hearing that her ex husband has been threatening me. She didn't say a lot when I told her what all he had said to me, just that she needed to come to Seattle. Christian sent the jet out to pick her up. She called Ray so I wouldn't have to and he is driving overhimself. I help Gail get the guest roomsready for my parents, they both say it willbe great to spend some time with the children anyway. I want to keep them from hearing anything negative on the situation as much as possible.

"Have you thought about going to the police?"Mom asks over a cup of coffee.

"NO!"

Christian and I both say in unison, I look at Christian and he looks at me, unspoken words areclear between us.

"Mom, if we go to the police then it becomespublic record and the press islooking for anything on us, they have been sniffing around tryingto find something, and we sure don't want to give them a reason. We don't need photographers staking out the security gate trying to get a glimpse of what is going on with us. The children don't need that."

She nods in understanding, I can tell she is terrified. I know she had to get a restraining order against him for both of us when she finally decided to leave him, but she never quite told me why, I knew he had made vague threats against us both, of course just that he was off his rocker.He and I never really got along, I didn't like him trying to come in and play daddy when I first met him, always threatening to belt me for my smart mouth. I hated him and missed Ray, I was a daddy's girl, and although Ray wasn't my biological father, he was the only dad I knew. I was a teenager and Momdivorcing Ray and marrying Stephen didn't set well with me. I believed she was trying to ruin my life.Even after her divorce I stayed in Washington with Ray and allowed my mom to move on to husband number four without interference from me, I was convinced that I was ultimately the reason she andhusband number three didn't work out.

Ray has been rubbing my shoulders as I recount everything that has happened so far, We waited until the children were in bed asleep before we discussed anything about Stephen, I will not have my children privy to this situation,even if they are too young to understand, I just can't subject them towhatever this is, I don't knowwhat the hell this man wants.I was hoping mom could shed some more light onthe situation, but so far she has kept quiet. I know she iskeeping something from us. I just don't know why she won't divulge the secret sheis obviously keeping.

I try to ask her directly, "Mom, he said to ask you about what a mom will do to protect her children, what did he meanby that? What happened?"

Fear crosses her face.

"Ana, I think that maybe I should contact him and ask him what he wants, maybe he has seen you and Christian in the news and is wanting to use you to get to me."

I look at Christian and he nods his head, "Mom, he seemed to act as if you owed him something"

"I would be glad to pay him whatever if he thinks money is owed to him, did he lose a lot in the divorce settlement?" he asks my mom. She shrugs.

"Nothing, really, just me and Ana."

She continues, "I just wanted out, I didn't care to divide any assets or anything, I just wanted to walk away from him, and I did, I didn't think he would show up all these years later though. Maybe he just wants to get to me. I will talk to him"

"No, mama, it's too dangerous"

Ray joins the conversation disagreeing with mom. "Well I think that maybe he wants money because of the wealth, I mean he didn't contact Carla, just Ana, that has to mean that is what this about." Mom nods her head in agreement, but I see something in her eyes as she looks back towards me. She is still hiding something. She still hasn't told me anything about why they divorced or what she did to protect me, andanother question is rattling around in my brain, protect me from what exactly?"Christian notices it too, I can tell by looking at himand the way he is looking at my mom then back to me, I think he and I are thinking the exact same thing, I yawn and Christian takes that as a cue to call the meeting done for the night andthat we will discuss it later that we need to get some sleep. As soon as he closes the bedroom door I turn to him and I say "she is hiding something" and I look wide eyed at Christian as he says the exact same thing at the exact same time. It would be laughable if the subject wasn't so serious. No. nothing isfunny tonight, nothing is making me smile, even sex or the promise of sex doesn't make me happy, and to my surprise Christian doesn't try to persuade me either, and that is saying something. All I knew was first,I was too tired to think anymore about this tonight, secondly, I wanted nothing more than just to crawl into my husband's arms and allow him to cradle me,thirdly, someone bad enough to invoke a restrainingorder is back in my lifeharassing and making threats against me and my children and last is that I have a feeling that my momknows why, but isn't telling the whole story.


End file.
